Vehicles such as autos, trucks, recreational vehicles, sports utility vehicles and the like are often equipped with a vehicle trailer hitching socket which is located near a rear bumper thereof, (typically positioned below said rear bumper). For insight it is noted that standard vehicle trailer hitching sockets are on the order of two inches square, or one inch by two inches rectangular. The purpose of said vehicle trailer hitching socket is primarily to allow attaching trailers to the vehicle for towing. Said trailers typically have a socket providing means attached thereto, which socket in said socket providing means, in use, is caused to mate with a ball means, which ball means is attached to a tongue element which is of a shape and size to allow it to functionally slide into said vehicle trailer hitching socket, wherein it is secured in place by a securing means. When unused, however, it has been noted that a vehicle trailer hitching socket presents a means for attaching other than a trailer to said vehicle.
Continuing, particularly in a University Football State like Nebraska, (but certainly not limited thereto), such a means for attaching something to a vehicle presents a convenient via for securing items which display team-spirit and the like. In addition, businesses often like to removably attach advertisement displaying means to their vehicles as evidenced by use of removable magnetic car signs. The present invention recognizes this and provides an array of items such as football, basketball and soccer balls, hockey puck, and items with outer shapes of mascots etc., and even simple flat space providing means for use as an attachment to a vehicle via a trailer hitching socket. Said items typically have logos and the like present thereon which denote a sports team, or alternatively, a business etc.
A search of Patents has provided a number of Design Patents which provide coverings for ball means which are present on an element which is of a shape and size to functionally slide into a ball on a vehicle trailer hitch tongue element. Some of said Design Patents show ball means coverings which are shaped like football, baseball etc. helmets (eg. D359,018; D317,890; D358,794; D336,880 and D344,257). Another Design Pat., No. D368,059 shows a trailer "hitching socket" covering means. Perhaps the most relevant Patent identified, however, is a recent Utility Patent to Morrison, No. 5,603,178. Said 178 Patent describes an ornamental cover for installation on a trailer hitching socket, and includes rather detailed description of an allen-head fastener which extends through a hole in a wall of a trailer hitching socket securing means, which Allen-head fastener threadedly engages a nutsert in the 178 Patent ornamental cover in place during use. While the 178 Patent specifically shows an essentially rectangular flat face shaped ornamental cover, it is stated in the 178 Patent that said ornamental cover can be of any three-dimensional shape, texture, topology, or form. Review of the Claims in the 178 Patent suggest that the focus of the invention disclosed therein, at least in the Patentability sense, was the presence of an internally threaded nutsert on an elongated ear extending from an insert which is, in use, inserted into a trailer hitch socket, said internally threaded nutsert being accessed by a threaded removable fastener which extends through a hole in a wall of a trailer hitch socket wall. While very interesting, said 178 Patent does not suggest, in combination:
a modular lighted vehicle trailer hitching socket covering means system which when mounted to a vehicle trailer hitching socket essentially blocks it from view in a decorative manner;
which system provides a single tongue element which is of a shape and size to slide into a vehicle trailer hitching socket, (wherein it is secured in place by a securing means during use);
in combination with a plurality of detachably affixed, (to said tongue element), ornamental items with a shape such as a football, a basketball, a soccer ball etc., or a hockey puck, or an item with outer shape of a mascot etc., or even a simple flat surface much as shown in the 178 Patent.
Additional Patent searching further showed that no art exists to a tongue element which is of a shape and size to functionally slide into a vehicle trailer hitching socket, (wherein it is secured in place by a non-protected securing means during use), in combination with a plurality of detachably affixed ornamental items with a shape such as a football, a basketball, a soccer ball etc., or a hockey puck, or an item with outer shape of a mascot etc., or even a simple flat surface, wherein the detachably affixed ornamental item has a light socket fixture as a part thereof. A U.S. Pat. No. to Chudzik 5,157,591 was identified, however, which describes an attachable auxiliary vehicle lighting system, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,198 and 4,204,701 to Borchers and Oltrogge, respectively, further describe a collar for a trailer hitch receiver and a universal quick detach accessory mount for vehicles or the like. These Patents are disclosed to provide general information and to identify the state of the relevant art.
In view of the prior art, need remains for modular, lighted decorative vehicle trailer hitching socket covering means systems.